Adventure Time with Red and Hook!
by gibbonsarenotmonkeys
Summary: After Regina destroys Storybrooke and returns everyone to the Enchanted Forest, Killian goes off to find the Jolly Roger, and Ruby goes with him! Hijinks ensue. Captain Wolf, obvs. Semi-AU taking place during the 'lost' year.
1. Chapter 1

The thundering of hooves filled his ears as he rode out towards the sea, leaving behind the reminders of the things he had lost. Combined with the whistling of the wind, he didn't even hear anyone calling after him until he slowed, and then, with a start, pulled up on the reigns so suddenly the horse neighed with contempt.

"Bloody hell, lass! You trying to get yourself trampled?"

A smiled stretched on her crimson lips, and she gave a derisive snort of laughter at the thought. "Please, you and that horse of yours couldn't trample me if you were trying." Killian's brow furrowed as he watched the red-cloaked woman approach, the she-wolf from Storybrooke, his eyes gliding over her curvaceous form appreciatively as she drew near his steed. "You sure didn't waste any time getting away."

"What is it, someone stubbed their toe and they need me to come running to the rescue? As I said, love, I tried the hero thing, it's just-" Ruby raised a hand, shaking her head slightly.

"That's not why I'm here… although from what I heard you didn't muck it up too badly." She said, reaching out her hand towards the horse's muzzle as she approached, giving him an affectionate rub. Killian wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, but her next words stopped him from worrying about that. "I want to go with you."

The look that crossed Killian's face then was one of disbelief and even a little dismay as he looked down at her, still patting the horse's nose. "We've met what, once? What would make a lady like yourself want to abscond with a pirate she doesn't even know?"

"That's the thing, isn't it? I'm not a lady," she shrugged, she was many things, but she'd never felt like she belonged at Snow's lavish balls, wining and dining with those who had known privilege all their lives. "And I've never done well inside stone walls. I want to see the world!" She smiled, and Killian couldn't help but be reminded of another dark haired beauty who had asked him to show her the world.

Killian glanced up, clearing his head of damsels looking for adventure on the high sea, looking for an excuse to send her on her way. "Snow and the prince are planning to take back their kingdom… don't you want to stay with your family? What about your Gran? Don't you want to build a life for yourself, instead of just… gallivanting around with a known brigand?"

She looked up at him, a light in her eyes, something like hope as she took a deep breath. "I've lived that life for longer than I ever planned to… I've wanted to run away for a long time ago, but I've stayed because they needed me to. And I'll always be there when they need me, but the thing is… they don't anymore. I can finally start living… for me." She smiled, but Killian frowned.

"The life of a pirate isn't exactly suitable for everyone. I know, I make it look easy, but it's a hard life, and it requires a certain…" he paused, looking for the word. "…amorality that you seem to lack."

Ruby lifted an eyebrow, the hope in her eyes quickly replaced by incredulity. "This coming from the guy who gave up his aspirations of revenge and risked his life to save a little boy?" Killian shifted uncomfortably, as though the memory of doing 'the right thing' stung. "I'm not as innocent as you might think, Captain."

He sighed, looking for a way out. "Have you even ever been on a ship before? What if you get seasick?"

"I guess then I'll have to give up and go home. But until then… admit it, you could use some company." Something in her eyes… he knew she was right. He didn't want to spend more time with David and the others, they reminded him too much of Emma, but looking down at her, he was reminded of something else… of a hunger he'd felt long ago.

Killian was known for his ruthlessness on the high seas, he was the infamous Captain Hook, he showed no quarter to his enemies and felt no remorse for his misdeeds, and yet, looking down into those big, bright eyes, shimmering with hope, it kindled something in him he hadn't felt in some time, and before he was quite sure what he wanted, he was reaching down his hand toward her. "All right, I don't suppose having you along could hurt… but you'd best make yourself useful, or I'll toss you over the side of the ship without a moment's hesitation."

The smile he received in return was among the brightest he had ever seen, and she nodded, taking the offered hand and letting him help her climb up behind him on the horse. He waited until she was settled, her hands light on his waist, before he nudged the horse forward with his heels.

* * *

"See? Already making myself useful." She boasted with a toss of her thick curls, turning one of the rabbits she had caught over the fire, and he had to admit that roasting meat had never smelled so good.

"It does smell good… what was that you put on it?" He asked, reaching out towards the spit only to receive a sharp rap on the wrist and withdraw his hand with an indignant glare.

"It's just an herbal rub, Granny taught me how to make it." She was surprised she still remembered it, after twenty-eight years in Storybrooke, but she supposed you just never forgot the things you learned when you were young. Lucky for her, since she doubted there'd be many grocery stores from here on out. "So… any idea where your boat might be?"

"Ship." He corrected her, sighing when she looked at him with confusion. "She's a ship, not a boat. And I thought we'd start in the last place I saw her in this world, and go from there." He shrugged, they'd return to where he and Cora had left through the portal, and hope that the ship had gone back there… and was safely anchored in place, not set adrift on the oceans of the world.

Ruby nodded, watching the rabbits roast for a while longer, before she pulled them free and gave him one of the two. He nodded gratefully, tearing off a bit of flesh with his teeth. It was good, apparently the wench knew what she was doing. At least he'd be able to eat well on this journey, since she'd proven she could hunt too, when she'd caught the rabbits to begin with. He should have expected as much of a wolf. He was just thinking how she might come in handy on the journey, when his head started spinning. He blinked, shaking his head slightly as though to clear it, but his vision only seemed to get increasingly blurry as the fingers trembled, the rabbit falling to the ground. He heard his name before shadows swam in front of his eyes, and it all went dark.

"Killian?" Ruby watched the pirate captain slump over, and it was only by virtue of her wolf speed that she managed to catch him before he went face-first into the fire. "Killian?" She repeated, easing him down onto the ground. He was sweating and his breathing was laboured, and Ruby looked around, eyes frantic. She hadn't taken a bite of her rabbit yet, but now she picked it up, sniffing it quickly, she winced, suddenly brought back to Granny's lectures about herbs.

There was a type of herb that had two varieties… one of them was great for cooking. The other, more uncommon variety, was great for making corpses out of your dinner guests. Ruby swore under her breath, this was not a great way to start her grand adventure. Killian was wheezing on the ground now, and Ruby was panicking, trying to remember what else Granny had said about that herb. There had to be a way to reverse the effect! Think, Ruby, think… and it struck her.

There was an herb that could counter the poisonous effects, and it grew on riverbanks. Without a second more of hesitation, she bolted with wolf speed to the river where she had collected water earlier, hunting along the river bank for the small, yellow-leafed herb that would save Killian's life.

She did manage to find it… sitting pretty on the opposite bank, with only the furiously rushing water standing between her and it. She glanced up and down the banks, wondering if there was anywhere else she might cross where the water wasn't so fast, and then ruling it out because Killian could be dead by the time she got back. Finally steeling herself, she decided that if anyone could do this, it was probably a werewolf, and so she pulled off her boots and plunged her foot into the icy water, cringing only slightly.

By the time she reached the middle of the river, the current would have been strong enough to pull anyone off their feet… anyone who didn't possess both Ruby's strength and speed, at least. At least the water was shallow here, although her skirts were completely submerged now, she trekked onward, until she reached the other side, snagged a handful of the plant, and turned around, pausing only to suck in a deep breath before she hurried back the way she'd come. Leaving her boots on the riverbank, she ran at full out wolf speed back to camp, where Killian was, fortunately, still gasping for air.

She wasted no time mashing the plant into pulp between two stones, then mixing it into his water. "C'mon, Killian, drink," she murmured, lifting his head into her lap so she could tilt the life-saving mixture down his throat. He coughed some of it back up, but most of it went down… or so she thought. His breathing calmed, and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

For about two seconds, before she realized that his breathing wasn't calm. It had stopped.

Killian Jones was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Storybrooke, present day…**

"…and here we go, there's the little fella there. I can tell you the sex now, if you want…" Whale asked, looking up at Snow, whose eyes were glued on the ultrasound with an expression of pure rapture. Beside her, Ruby was trying to share her joy, but the nausea roiling in her own stomach prevented her from fully immersing herself in the moment.

"No, I can't find out without David." Snow insisted, and Whale nodded, continuing to scan the image before him, while Snow looked on with the purest glee Ruby had ever seen on her face. "Can I get a printout to show him? He really wanted to be here…" she trailed off, sounding dismayed.

"I know, Snow… but with the flying monkeys and all… he's got a lot on his mind." Ruby rubbed her shoulder affectionately, smiling sympathetically, and Snow nodded, a little bit sadly. They never seemed to be able to catch a break in this town.

"The good news, ladies," Whale announced, drawing their attention back to him, "is that the baby looks to be perfectly healthy." They both smiled at that, although Ruby couldn't help but wince as a particularly bad pain made her draw in her breath sharply. Whale caught her expression, "everything all right, Ruby?" Snow looked up at her with concern.

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine. Not to worry, it's just… y'know," she shrugged, but as they both persisted in looking at her, she bit her lip, and continued awkwardly, "cramps."

Snow asked some more questions about the baby while Whale printed off the ultrasound picture for Charming, but while Snow was cleaning off the gel from her big belly, Whale turned to Ruby.

"If you want, I can give you something to help with the pain…" He offered, and Ruby couldn't help but feel tempted.

"Really? I mean… I've been having this pain for the past couple days, and I'm sure it's nothing, but…" Whale lifted an eyebrow at her.

"If it's persistent, you should really let me do an exam. It could be something worse." He gave her that same, guilt-inducing look that Granny was fond of giving her, and she swallowed awkwardly. "At least answer a few questions?"

Ruby bit her lip, and turned towards Snow. "Do you mind waiting for a minute?" Snow shook her head, smiling, and Ruby turned back towards him. "All right, what do you need to know?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" He asked very matter-of-factly.

"Uh… I dunno." Ruby bit her lip, shrugging when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Memory loss, remember?" She pointed out, and he nodded. "I haven't had one since we got back though." Like everyone else, she'd been a bit preoccupied with figuring out what was up with the curse, and then with the whole flying monkey situation, to really worry about missing her period.

"That long?" Whale raised an eyebrow, then pulled his stethoscope from around his neck, and pointed to her abdomen. "May I?" He asked, and Ruby sighed, lifting her shirt to expose everything under her breasts, and he pressed the cold metal against her abdomen, listening, and pressing his fingers into her stomach. She yawned, pressing a hand to her mouth. "You've gained weight since before we left Storybrooke."

Ruby frowned, dropping her shirt as he stood up. "Yeah, it's probably that Enchanted Forest food, it's not really diet friendly over there." She reasoned, furrowing her brow at him.

"I didn't mean… anyway. Have you been experiencing any nausea? Vomiting? Fatigue?" When Ruby nodded yes to all, he continued, "any… breast tenderness?" More slowly this time, Ruby nodded. She didn't notice Snow's slowly widening eyes beside her. "Would you be… adverse to providing a urine sample?" Ruby's eyebrows shot up, and she looked at Whale like he was insane.

"What on earth do you need a urine sample for?" She asked, only now glancing towards Snow, who looked about to explode with… something. When Ruby's eyes met her, she could contain herself no longer.

"You're pregnant!" She blurted out, then clapped a hand over her mouth, dropping it when she realized there was no point. Ruby stared at her wide-eyed and slack jawed, wondering what sort of madness had made her say that. "That's what the test is for! A pregnancy test! That… is what you're testing for?" She glanced towards Whale, who now looked uncertain, but nodded slowly as Ruby whipped around to look at him, the expression on her face going from bewildered to dangerous more quickly than he was comfortable with.

"No… that's not what it is." Ruby shook her head speaking slowly in case the madness had affected their hearing. She hadn't slept with anyone! …That she could remember. "It can't be."

"You can't be sure of that, so… let's just make sure." Whale spoke calmly, making no sudden movements as he fetched a sample cup and directed Ruby to the bathroom.

A few hours later, Ruby's hands were shaking as Snow placed a cup of herbal tea between them, gingerly lowering herself onto her bed next to Ruby.

"Sweetie, it's not the end of the world," Snow reassured her as Ruby, her eyes still wide with incredulity, lifted the mug to her lips and took an unsteady sip. "Look at it this way, we can raise our kids together!" Snow's forced cheer was not helping the situation.

"I am having a child and I do not even know who the father is." Ruby finally said the words out loud, and blinked after she said them. "I don't know who the father of my child is."

Snow's expression fell, and she rubbed Ruby's back soothingly. "We'll find out! Even if we can't get our memories back right away, I mean, there's always DNA testing…"

"So we're going to demand DNA from every male in Storybrooke to find out who fathered my bastard child?" Ruby didn't mean for her tone to be so harsh, but she couldn't help it.

"We don't know that it's a bastard." Snow pointed out, ever the optimist, and Ruby shot a supremely unimpressed look at her. "You could have gotten married in the last year! Maybe you even wanted a baby. I mean, I don't remember this happening either, but I'm happy about it." She shrugged, smiling wryly. Ruby didn't feel the need to point out the fact that, even though she didn't remember it, there was very little doubt in anyone's mind who had fathered Snow's baby. Ruby couldn't even begin to guess who her own father's child was, she hadn't even been seeing anyone before.

"Fantastic." Ruby turned her head to stare into the nothingness. "That means I also don't remember falling in love, my wedding day, or the conception of my possibly legitimate child. That is just… awesome." She leaned back until her head fell on Snow's shoulder, letting her cradle her.

"I know it's not the best situation, Ruby…" She wrapped her arm around her. "But no matter what happens, you'll have me right here, and David, not to mention Granny…" she might have continued, but that was where Ruby's head shot up.

"How am I going to tell Granny?" She had managed to be strong so far, but the realization that she would have to tell Granny not only that she was pregnant, but that she had no idea who the father was… well, it was the culmination of all her worst nightmares from being cursed. She put the tea down on the nightstand, then abandoning all semblance of keeping it together, flung herself down on Snow's pillow, pressing her face into it while hot tears welled up in her eyes. She felt Snow's hand on her back, and could hear her saying something, but it was muffled by the pillow.

Of course, it would be right then that the apartment door would bang open, and David would loudly announce their return. Ruby didn't move, but felt Snow push herself up from the bed and going to greet… them. The heavy footfalls on the wooden floor made it clear that David was not alone.

"…Is something wrong with Ruby?" David asked, glancing past his wife to the woman sprawled out on their bed, slowly lifting her head. Behind him, he didn't notice how suddenly Killian turned around when he said the werewolf's name.

"Umm… sort of." Snow answered awkwardly, glancing between the new arrivals. Emma, Hook and David had spent the day searching for the source of the flying monkeys in town, and they must have picked up Henry from Regina's on the way home because he was there too, standing on the periphery with a video game in hand. At least he was distracted. "It's girl stuff." She waved off his concern, not sure who Ruby would want to tell first. Killian's brow furrowed at their words, leaning to the side to peer around the happy couple and at the woman, who had gotten up and was brushing tears from her face.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, brushing past Snow as Ruby headed for the door, concern written over his face. Ruby paused, looking at him suspiciously, wondering why the pirate might be worried about her, before she bushed it off and walked around him. Emma blinked at Killian's reaction, she knew he was a gentlemen but she didn't take him as the sympathetic shoulder to cry on sort.

"N-nothing… I'm just leaving." She forced a smile onto her lips, pausing at the door to look back at them. "I'll see you guys later."

"No, Ruby, why don't you stay for dinner?" Snow spoke up, looking concerned, but Ruby shook her head.

"I should probably talk to Granny." She took a deep breath, nodding before she gave a little wave and exited the apartment. Emma was the only one who noticed the dismayed look of confusion on Killian's face, everyone else's attention turning to Snow after the door clicked shut.

"She and Granny having problems?" David asked, bending down to give Snow a kiss on the cheek. Snow shook her head.

"Not yet… although, once they talk…" Snow sounded uncertain. Granny could be very intense.

"What's wrong?" David persisted, clearly worried about her. Snow sighed.

"It's… nothing bad, not really. Just… well. It's hard to explain. And I don't know if I should." Snow shook her head. She looked between the three of them somewhat helplessly. "It's not really mine to tell."

David and Emma relayed the events of the day's hunt to Snow over dinner, and while Killian stayed to eat pasta and salad with them, he didn't participate overly much in the conversation, and in fact seemed very distracted until he finally bade them farewell, making his way back to his rented room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When he got there, he was surprised to find Ruby leaning against the wall outside the inn, illuminated by the porch light.

She jumped slightly when he stepped into the light, then let her breath out in a rush. "Oh, it's only you."

"Aye, sorry love." He apologized with a slight inclination of his head. "You may not want to be out here… flying monkeys abducting people and all." He gestured to the open skies cynically, and Ruby nodded, giving a sigh.

"I'd like to see them try," a slight smirk appeared on her face, and Killian couldn't help the slight smile that tugged one corner of his lips up, relieved to see the fire back in her eyes.

"As would I, actually," he murmured, and Ruby gave a slight chuckle.

"Does my reputation precede me?" She sounded a little bit pleased with that, but Killian rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Actually, Ruby… " He looked down to her eyes, and she glanced up at him curiously. His mouth felt suddenly dry, how to say what he needed to say? He needed to tell her about their time together in the Enchanted Forest, but even as he opened his mouth to speak, there came a click from the door behind them, and he glanced back to see Granny in the doorway… and quirked his brow at the sight of a crossbow in hand, taking a step back slowly. "Good evening, ma'am." He gave a tight-lipped smile, and Ruby took her eyes off him to look at her grandmother.

"New marketing strategy? Stay at our inn, we'll threaten you on arrival?" Ruby asked, he eyes wide.

"More like stay at our inn, we'll keep you from getting snatched by flying pro-simians." Granny shot back, lowering the crossbow and waving the two of them inside. With a second's hesitation, Ruby went inside. Killian sighed, his opportunity lost, and followed her inside, nodding at Granny respectfully as he passed and trying not to notice the way her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. He could feel those predatory eyes on his back as he headed up the stairs, and feeling paranoid, he turned back to check at the top of the stairs, and she was still looking up at him with a knowing expression. Rather than be intimidated, he gave her his best trademarked Jones smirk, and winked flirtatiously before he disappeared behind the corner.

"Granny? What are you doing? I need to talk to you." Ruby called from the front sitting room, where she had taken a seat in one of the antiquated arm chairs, hugging a pillow over her stomach.

"This sounds serious." Her tone belied her words as she shuffled into the sitting room, disarming the crossbow before she leaned it against the wall and settled down on the sofa with a huff. "Well, best get to it then." Ruby bit her lip, watching while Granny took out her knitting, a look of fear in her eyes as she watched the needles move back and forth. It wasn't until Granny huffed impatiently that Ruby looked up to her face, and realized that Granny's eyes were locked on her over her spectacles. "Any day now…"

Ruby took a deep breath. "Granny, I'm… I'm pregnant."

Upstairs, Killian (who had been eavesdropping from around the corner) looked up from polishing his hook, his eyebrows shooting up with surprise and his eyes going wide.

* * *

_A/N: So I decided to make it more like an episode of OUAT with the flashbacks and two worlds side-by-side thing, so this chapter takes place after they've returned to Storybrooke. Remember, Ruby has no memory of the past year, and for those of you who are worried, Hook is not dead! But more on that next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Enchanted Forest, one year ago…**

"Come on, you stupid pirate, just breathe dammit!" Ruby cried out in exasperation, as she continued to pump her hands up and down over his heart, before she took a deep breath and breathed into his open mouth. He couldn't die like this! He survived three hundred years in Neverland, and now he was going to be done in by her cooking?! Oh, cruel fate!

But Ruby wasn't willing to give up on him. She knew CPR –she'd taken a course in order to meet workplace health and safety regulations at the diner—and as long as she could keep his heart beating… well, she didn't know what. Could the antidote still work?! Or was it too late once he was already dead? All she knew was that she couldn't just give up.

"One… two…. three…." She counted to herself, pumping his heart in time to her own heartbeat, despite the panic on her face. He was dead. He was DEAD! He was… alive?

She jumped back with a noise of surprise when he coughed, her eyes going wide as the cough was followed by breathing… under his own power! She put her hand on his chest, only to find that his heart was, in fact, beating by itself again! She gave a yelp of joy. "You're alive! Oh thank god," she breathed, a wide smile forming on her lips as he slowly blinked.

"What…. What the hell happened?" He murmured once he was finally able to move, lifting his head, he cast his blurry gaze towards her, blinking. His head was pounding, his heart racing, and his mouth felt uncomfortably dry. "Water," he gasped, and Ruby hastened to hand him a water skin.

"You might've… had a slight reaction to the food." Ruby clenched her teeth, looking away slightly as Hook gulped the water down.

"Reaction?" Hook quirked an eyebrow at her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "What, you trying to poison me?"

"No!" Ruby exclaimed with horror, only realizing belatedly that he had been joking by the way his expression changed to one of confusion.

"You poisoned me?" He repeated, his tone incredulous, and his eyes shifted to the water skin in his hand, which he tossed away as though it had suddenly burst into flames.

"Not intentionally…" Ruby bit her lip, her eyes guilty as she tried to look apologetic. "The herbs just… look alike…"

Killian stared at her, and his jaw dropped as he realized that this was no joke, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "I didn't bring you along so you could kill me, lass!"

"I didn't mean to!" She protested, looking scandalized by the whole thing, the last thing she wanted was another death on her hands! Another accidental one, too… this was getting to be a disconcerting trend. She sighed. "I should probably just go, before I accidentally kill you for real."

At that, Killian actually looked insulted. "As though I'm so easily done away with?" He shook his head at her incredulously, people had been purposely trying to kill him for over three hundred years and failing, he wasn't about to die at the hands of a wench in a corset who didn't even mean it. "If you're so easily driven off by the certainty of death, then perhaps it is best if you take your leave now."

Now it was Ruby's turn to get insulted. "I'm not… easily driven off!" She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "And if you think you can get rid of me by almost dying, you've got another thing coming, pirate!"

Killian smiled despite himself, she certainly had spirit. "Well, if you're going to be staying, you'd best figure out what we're going to have for supper, now you've ruined the rabbits."

She gave him a wide-eyed look. "You still trust my cooking?" He shrugged.

"It's about as likely to kill us as mine is," he admitted somewhat begrudgingly, and she smiled. Maybe this would work out better than she'd hoped.

**In Storybrooke, present day…**

Killian tried to be inconspicuous, seated at a booth in the corner of the diner, his eyes following the progress of the bubbly waitress from beneath a heavy brow. It was difficult, given that every time she emerged from behind the counter with a tray that looked like it might weigh more than a pound and half he had to fight with himself not to get up and take it away from her. Instead, he sipped at the tart black coffee that he had become accustomed to drinking in the morning (mainly because Granny had a strict policy of not serving rum before noon), and pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork absently.

He had to tell her, eventually. He knew that, objectively, in some part of his mind, he would have to be the one to tell her, because frankly, how else would she ever find out? The search for the wicked witch was going less than well, and beyond that he couldn't be sure they'd ever get their memories of the last year back… which could be a blessing, but then again….

He averted his eyes to the nearest window when he felt her eyes meet his, and he was still staring determinedly at the brick wall just beyond it when she approached his table.

"Everything okay? You've hardly touched your eggs." Ruby's smile was touched with concern, and he shook his head slightly. "Undercooked? I can get you anoth-" She was already reaching for his plate when he shook his head again, more aggressively this time.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Her expression changed to one of confusion, and she withdrew her hand. "I… happened to overhear what you and your gran were talking about last night-"

"You were spying on us?" Ruby's tone went from sweet and pitiable to incredulous and offended in a second, lifting her hand to her hip.

"…That's not exactly how I'd put it-" Ruby sighed heavily, lifting her other hand to her forehead.

"Whatever." She interrupted him, rubbing her temple as though it pained her. "Look, I don't exactly want that to be public knowledge just yet, so if you could keep it to yourself, I'd appreciate it."

No sooner had she finished speaking than the front door burst open with a clatter, and in strolled a three-tiered cake made of diapers, complete with stuffed animals, rattles and baby bottles, all neatly wrapped up in cellophane and tied with a big bow. Ruby's jaw dropped, especially when the cake-on-legs finally reached a table and she was able to recognize the man carrying it: none other than Storybrooke's own Doctor Frankenstein, known for his womanizing ways, now toting baby paraphernalia around town as though eau de baby had suddenly been revealed as a new aphrodisiac.

Killian glanced from Whale, wearing a huge, expectant grin, then to Ruby, who looked utterly scandalized, petrified as she blinked at the cake, the other patrons already whispering amongst themselves. Recognizing the look in her eye, he lifted his cup toward Whale in a soft toast.

"How kind of you to bring a gift for Mary Margaret… she's not here yet, but I'm sure she'll really appreciate the gesture." He smiled innocently, watching as Whale's face fell in confusion, but as Ruby turned towards him, her expression was all gratitude, and when she smiled at him it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. He inclined his head, almost imperceptibly, before she turned back towards the Doctor who still seemed at a loss as to what he had done wrong.

"We haven't exactly had time for a baby shower yet, so this is great! It's really quite thoughtful," Ruby smiled graciously at Whale, and the others in the diner seemed to accept that story, going back about their own business. Killian's smile faded, however, when Ruby was followed into the back by none other than the bungling surgeon… just what did he think he was doing? That area was clearly marked 'Staff Only.'

Killian made no effort to hide the way he watched the two of them talk, his brow furrowing at the way Whale casually touched Ruby's arm, and the way she laughed at something he said. She nodded, her expression growing grave, and Killian stared at her crimson painted lips as though he might be able to read what she said. Unfortunately, lip reading was not among the pirate's considerable talents, and despite his prying eyes, he had no idea of the conversation taking place mere yards away.

"…So we can't do any DNA tests until after the baby's born?" She lifted her eyebrows, waiting months wasn't exactly her favorite option.

"Nothing I would recommend, most DNA tests are done through amniocentesis, and we only run those if there's a risk of chromosomal abnormalities or hereditary conditions. In your case, I wouldn't suggest it, because it carries a risk of miscarriage." Ruby nodded, her hand protectively clutching her belly. She didn't want to take that kind of risk… she might not know who the daddy was, but it was already her baby.

"All right… I guess in the meantime, I just get to play the guessing game." She shrugged, trying not to let her anxiety show. Whale reached out his hand to touch her elbow reassuringly.

"You know, Ruby… I'm here for you. Whatever you need, you can call me, medical or not. I want you to know you can rely on me." He spoke sincerely, and Ruby pushed her hair behind her ear a little bit awkwardly, glancing towards the towering cake of diapers.

"Yeah… I can see that." She gave a slight chuckle, lifting an eyebrow at the ostentatious present.

Whale chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah… well, I realize now that it was a bad idea, but… I just wanted you to know you had my support. I didn't want you to think you had to… you know, go it alone."

"It's a nice thought Victor." Ruby smiled, if she weren't trying to keep the whole thing quiet for the time being, she'd probably have been a whole lot more receptive of the gift. "Thank you, I do appreciate it." She said sincerely, before she smiled brightly. "Us monsters gotta stick together, right?"

He nodded, smiling more soberly. "Right you are."

Killian's knuckles were white around the handle of the coffee cup as Ruby leaned in to hug Whale, before the doctor departed, frowning slightly as he caught sight of the hostile glare Killian threw his way as he exited. He relaxed some once he was gone, setting his coffee mug down as Ruby returned to his tableside.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked immediately, and Ruby looked immediately taken aback.

"How is that any of your business?" She returned back, giving him an incredulous look. "I'm surprised you didn't just decide to eavesdrop again."

"Look, love, you have to let me explain-"

"No, I'm talking now. And while I appreciate you jumping in to cover for me earlier, I would prefer it if you could just keep what you know to yourself. It's nobody else's business until I decide it is." She interrupted him, feeling no remorse for cutting him off. Killian shot her an annoyed look, before he shrugged.

"All right, if that's what you wish darling." He agreed, and Ruby nodded, turning away brusquely and failing to notice the way the light seemed to fade from his eyes as he stood, brushing out of the diner without another word. It was clear she didn't want him around, and maybe she was better off without him. That was why she'd left in the first place, wasn't it?

He had a wicked witch to go catch.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Enchanted Forest, one year ago…**

"So… it's not here." Ruby said after a long moment, staring at Killian uncertainly as he stared out across the empty beach before them, the sea stretching beyond that. "You're sure this was the last place you saw it?"

Killian sighed. "This is where Cora and I set sail from," he finally tore his eyes away from the wide open ocean, a longing look in his eyes as he turned towards the she-wolf. "If not here, I don't know where to look."

Ruby frowned, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Not to worry… we'll find it. As it happens, I'm the best tracker in the Enchanted Forest." She put on a small smile, and Killian couldn't help but feel slightly reassured, despite his doubts... and the fact that he wasn't sure tracking was going to help matters much. "We should find a town, ask around, see if anyone's seen an abandoned ship floating around?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Killian ran a hand back through his hair, he didn't have any better ideas, and who knew? Maybe his ship had made its way to a safer port… one way or another. He had a feeling it had some help with that, and whoever was behind that was going to pay a steep price. But for now, he let Ruby lead the way to the nearest town, which she assured him wasn't far.

"It's been a long, hard day, love, and I'm tired of sleeping in the woods." Killian cajoled her, taking her by the arm and leading the way through the maritime town Ruby had found them. "Also, taverns are great places to get information."

"Not to mention rum," Ruby raised an eyebrow at him knowingly, and Killian just chuckled.

"That too, but we can't very well just stay out in the streets. It's getting dark out, who knows what kind of unsavory sorts will be out and about." Ruby could already hear the rowdy crowd at the tavern, swearing and singing and causing a riot. Sounded just like the kind of place a pirate would like.

"More unsavory than a lecherous pirate and a werewolf?"

"Lecherous?" Killian sounded taken aback. "I don't know what you mean."

"You think I didn't see the way you were looking at Tink back in Storybrooke? If you two weren't bumping uglies then I'll eat my corset."

"Keep the corset on, love, it shows off your assets." Ruby couldn't help but notice how he didn't deny it, and she smirked with amusement. Truth be told, she had nothing against taverns, she was just giving Killian a hard time because… well, it was fun. And he was less mopey when he was sassy. "You might need them, if we're going to get any information out of this surly lot."

"Are you expecting me to flirt for information, Captain?" She turned her head towards him sharply, feigning horror at the very thought.

"A bit, yeah." Killian nodded without missing a beat. "You've yet to actually make yourself useful, sweetheart. I didn't bring you along for your pretty face."

"Apparently, you did." Killian chuckled as he pushed open the tavern door, letting Ruby enter ahead of him, lifting her skirts slightly as she stepped onto the wooden floor, she sniffed slightly. The scent of sweat, sea salt and sour ale filled her sensitive nostrils as she stepped inside, her eyes flickering over the worn wooden tables, the wine stained floor and the raucous crowd of drunken men and women ferrying tankards of ale between the tables and the bar, laughter and swearing filling her ears. She glanced at Killian as she felt his hand on her waist, before he nodded to an empty table in the corner, and they parted ways as he took a seat and she went to the bar. She smiled at the tavernkeep. "We'll take a pitcher of ale and two flagons, and two rooms."

The man glanced towards the pirate in the corner over his thick mustache, turning his dull brown eyes back towards her as he started filling a pitcher of ale. "Plenty o' ale, but we only got the one room left." Ruby frowned, handing over a coin.

"We'll take it," she said simply, taking the empty flagons in one hand and hefting the full pitcher in the other as she returned to their table.

"Bloody hell, woman, how drunk are you planning on getting tonight?" He eyed the pitcher, even as she sloshed some of it onto the table while filling each of their cups.

"Not very, that's all you're getting." She ignored his scandalized look as he pulled his flagon closer, and then rolled her eyes. "You can have mine too, if it makes you feel better. It just has to look like I'm drinking. Now, can you manage to look threatening or is pretty the best you can do?" His angry glare made her smile. "Good pirate, keep it up." Killian scowled after her as she took the rest of the pitcher to the next table over, refilling the cups of the men sitting there. He didn't miss the way she leaned low over the table as she did so, clearly flirting with the men as she asked them about their recent travels.

A troubled look came into his eyes as he felt a familiar pang of longing for something long lost, and he glanced down to his right forearm. The tattoo wasn't visible beneath his sleeve, but he had stared at it so often and so intently as to have memorized it. Something about the she-wolf brought Milah to mind, and not just their uncanny similarity in appearance. Over the last few days, he had recognized many more similarities between the two women, things that he had long since forgotten about his lost love brought to mind by the young werewolf. They had the same spirit, the same thirst for adventure, the same longing for more than what life had given them. He had spent so long now, so consumed with getting vengeance, that he had forgotten the things about Milah that had made him love her. Ruby brought those things to mind again, and he couldn't say that it was in an entirely unwelcome way.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts, it was Emma who had made him realize he wanted to love someone again… it was Emma he had fallen in love with, he told himself, taking a long draught of his ale, his eyes drifting back towards the brunette as she laughed along with the bulky men while she gave away all their ale. He scowled, this plan of hers had better be worth it.

**In Storybrooke, the present day…**

"You really think this might work?" Ruby frowned, glancing away as soon as she saw the needle. It wasn't that she was scared of needles, no, scared wasn't the word… but was anyone really comfortable with getting their blood drawn? She looked up at Mother Superior instead, but the fairy could only shrug at her hopefully.

"I think it might, and it can't hurt to try." She had been working on a cure for the Flying Monkey plague that had afflicted an unknown number of townspeople, and as she had explained to Ruby earlier, she thought that because of the werewolf curse, there could be some magical shapeshifter properties to her blood that would help change people back. Ruby didn't really get it, but she wasn't about to withhold her help when it might help a lot of people she knew, especially since all Blue wanted was a vial of her blood.

"There we go, all done." Whale announced, pressing a cotton ball to the crook of Ruby's arm, she looked over to see him flipping the vial of blood over and over, before he handed it to Mother Superior. "You want a lollipop?" Ruby gave him a scrunch-faced look, shaking her head at him.

"Thank you, Ruby. Hopefully, with this, we'll be able to help those poor souls." Ruby smiled, well, there was her good deed for the day. "If only we could find them… you know, we could really use your skills as a tracker-"

"What, and risk losing your best shot at curing this thing?" Whale interrupted, surprising Mother Superior, who blinked at him curiously. Ruby smiled softly, before she looked up at the fairy.

"Tell you what, if you manage to get something you think will work, I'll see about joining the search party to catch one." Ruby glanced towards Whale, who had popped a yellow sucker into his mouth. Mother Superior nodded gracefully, before excusing herself to get to work on the cure.

"You sure you don't want one? They're delicious." Whale held up a red lollipop, and after pursing her lips for a moment, Ruby reached out and took it, ignoring the victorious smile that came to his face.

"So… when do you think you're going to start telling people?" Whale asked as he walked her down to the hospital lobby. "You'll start to show soon, you know."

"I know, I just want to avoid the questions for as long as possible." She sighed, running a hand back through her hair. The last thing her reputation needed was for people to find out that she didn't know who her baby daddy was.

"Fair enough. You'll need to come in for an ultrasound soon, though. You should book that while you're here." He stood with her at the front desk while she picked out a time, sorting it out with the front desk lady. While she waited for the lady at the desk to book her in, she failed to notice the way a decidedly out of place pirate paused beyond the glass doors of the hospital, quirking an eyebrow as he looked inside at the pair of them.

She didn't notice until she was leaving the hospital a few moments later, and said pirate matched her stride as she strolled down the street. "You've certainly been spending a lot of time with the good doctor."

Ruby jumped slightly, looking at him with wide eyes. "You've certainly been spending a lot of time stalking me." She blinked, not even trying to keep the disgust out of her voice.

"Stalking? I was just passing by." He frowned, looking hurt. Ruby almost felt bad… almost.

"Passing by, eavesdropping on my private conversations, care to explain your sudden interest in my life, Captain?" Killian couldn't help a slight smile at the way she addressed him.

"The truth?"

"Please."

"Right… well, believe it or not, but in the last year, you and I actually spent some time together, love." He explained, and Ruby looked confused.

"But I thought the whole reason you weren't swept up in the curse was that you left the Enchanted Forest?"

"That's true. And so did you, for a little while at least. You came with me to help me find the Jolly Roger." He explained, watching as surprise spread over her face, followed by a delighted smile.

"I… did? Really?" She laughed, and for a moment, Killian was sure he'd never heard a prettier sound. "I mean… I figured I just stayed with Snow and did… you know, the usual, but I actually went off and had adventures?" There was a light in her eyes as she looked at him, one that he hadn't realized he missed seeing until he saw it now.

"Aye, love, many adventures. We never did find the Jolly Roger… well, I did, but you left before then." He explained, glad to see the smile on her face once again. "And in that time… well, let's just say that I came to care for you… your well-being. So what you've interpreted as my 'stalking,' is actually just my way of trying to look out for you."

"Hmm… I wonder if that would sound less creepy if you were wearing less eyeliner." She joked, and Killian rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "I don't suppose you would know… how this happened?" She pointed at her tummy and lifted her eyebrows. "It wasn't anyone on your crew, was it? The last thing I need is to have some… random pirate's baby."

Killian paused, a brief look of panic crossing his face, before he shook his head. "Sorry love, but you didn't mention anything to me about it before you left."

Ruby frowned with disappointment, well, at least she was no worse off than she had been. And besides… at least now she had something to distract her. "So tell me about these adventures! Was I a total badass? Did we strike fear into the hearts of our enemies?" Her face lit up, and Killian laughed, agreeing to walk her back to the diner and tell her all about their time together.


End file.
